


Do’s and Don’t of wooing your energy congolomerate CEO

by johanirae



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, Goofus and Gallant, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goofus!Saito was ruthless and scary.<br/>Gallant!Saito acted like a normal human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do’s and Don’t of wooing your energy congolomerate CEO

**Author's Note:**

> I just knew I had to represent my second ship in Inception too for Inceptiversary - CEO/CEO FTW!  
> Much thanks to Immoral-crow, who really REALLY helped me tighten this piece from the looser original draft, really prouder of my second try for this comic :D


End file.
